


With Cat Like Tread

by reinadefuego



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Gemma seeks comfort in Tara's arms.Written for challenge #071 - "tender" at femslashficlets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during S02E05.

"You need to talk to someone, Gemma," Tara said, gently brushing the old lady's fringe out of her face. The bruising had faded but the emotional scars still remained. What Zobelle's men had done to her would remain with Gemma until she died or somehow moved on. "You can't just keep it bottled up."

Gemma was stretched out on the bed, laying perpendicular to Tara with her head on the doc's leg. She'd tried. She'd told Unser, told Tara, and sat outside that psychiatrist's office for five minutes wondering what the hell she was doing there. Keeping the dirty secret buried was the only way she could move on. It was for the good of the Club, _and_ Charming. If Clay knew what'd happened, the town would turn into a battlefield.

"I'm sorry I hit you," she said, glancing up at Tara's busted nose. Fight or flight instincts had kicked in the second Tara touched her, so she reacted. Years of being with John and Clay respectively taught her there was no use in running from a fight. "But you do look kinda cute with that bandage on your nose, Doc."

Tara chuckled, sitting up slightly to adjust the pillows under her head before she got comfortable and closed her eyes. A hand squeezed hers, reminding her she wasn't alone on the bed. They'd been spending a lot more time together recently, ever since the _incident._ If it made Gemma feel safer, then she'd lay there 'til the old lady went to sleep. Jax was looking after Abel, and she'd made up an excuse that Gemma wanted to make it up to her for elbowing her in the face.

"C'mere," Tara said, returning the squeeze. Teller slid up the bed and settled next to her, stretching an arm across her waist. She'd do whatever she had to so as to protect Gemma, Jax, and the club: even if that meant lying to their faces. "I think we'll be okay."

"You're too soft for your own good, Doc."

She lifted Gemma's hand and kissed it tenderly. "And you're just soft enough."


End file.
